1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a battery for a portable electronic device, and more particularly to a battery having multi-orientation conductions, a battery holder having multi-orientation conductions, and a battery assembling method.
2. Related Art
A portable electronic device, such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant, or a portable navigation device, is powered by a battery pack. In order to operate the portable electronic device continuously, the battery is generally detachable and exchangeable. This type of battery pack is installed in a battery holder, and the battery and a power receiving terminal of the portable electronic device are connected through the battery holder.
FIG. 1 shows a battery pack 1 and a battery holder 2 in the prior art. In general, the battery pack 1 includes a casing 3, at least one battery cell 4, and contact pads 5. Generally, two contact pads 5 are disposed on a surface of the casing 3, and are connected to a positive electrode 4a and a negative electrode 4b of a battery cell 4, respectively. For simplification of description, FIG. 1 merely shows one contact pad 5 connected to the positive electrode 4a. 
As shown in FIG. 1, the battery holder 2 includes an accommodating portion 6 and power receiving elements 7. The accommodating portion 6 is provided for accommodating the battery pack 1 and fixing the battery pack 1 in the battery holder 2. The number of the power receiving elements 7 matches the number of the contact pads 5. For simplification of description, FIG. 1 only shows one power receiving element 7. The power receiving element 7 is disposed in accommodating portion 6 and electrically connected to the power receiving terminal of the electronic device. When the battery pack 1 is placed in the accommodating portion 6, each of the power receiving element 7 presses against one of the contact pads 5 of the battery pack 1. Then the battery pack 1 is electrically connected to the power receiving terminal of the electronic device through the battery holder 2.
The type of the receiving element 7 includes a spring, a knife switch, and a pogo pin. For example, the receiving element 7 shown in FIG. 1 is a pogo pin. The spring, the knife switch, and the pogo pin all can apply elastic force on the contact pad 5, so that the receiving element 7 can keep good contact with the contact pad 5, thereby maintaining a power supply of the battery pack 1.
When an external force impacts the electronic device or the electronic device is subjected to high-frequency vibration, the battery pack 1 may be instantly displaced for a small distance with respect to the battery holder 2 in any direction. If the instant displacement of the battery pack 1 is just in a direction far away from the receiving element 7, the receiving element 7 may not be capable of responding in time, that is, a rebound speed of the receiving element 7 generated by the elastic force is less than a speed of the instant displacement of the battery pack 1. At this time, the contact between the receiving element 7 and the contact pad 5 is interrupted, so that the power supply of the battery pack 1 to the electronic device is interrupted instantly.
Due to the instant interruption of the power supply, the electronic device is instantly and abnormally shut down, and then the electronic device is re-started due to the recovery of the power supply. The abnormal shutdown and restarting process may cause damage to the electronic device, so that the electronic device fails to operate.